


If They Only Knew

by katy_bwebb



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy_bwebb/pseuds/katy_bwebb
Summary: Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton. Supergirl, protector of National City. Kara Danvers, intrepid reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media. She loved her life as all three of her identities but some days she wondered who is Kara. Just plain old Kara.





	1. The Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic I've ever wrote. There is probably loads of errors and spelling mistakes. I did try hope you all like it.

Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton. Supergirl, protector of National City. Kara Danvers, intrepid reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media. She loved her life as all three of her identities but some days she wondered who is Kara. Just plain old Kara. The person behind all three. Sometimes she sees herself as a mix, lost and lonely girl from Krypton, brave and bold Girl of Steel, seeker of truths Danvers. In truth she has no idea, with every person she knows she is a different person. For example Alex, her sister, working with her she is brave but just them she becomes the girl that arrived twelve years prior. Scared and alone needing her sister to support her and protect her from this new and dangerous world. Then you have Winn, she is a mix of both Supergirl and Kara Danvers, and the same goes with James. The list goes on but she isn’t entirely sure of who she is but what makes it worse is she has no idea how to find out who that person is or even if she will like the real shade of herself. 

Waking from another dream filled with fire and screams of those she loves. Over the years the dreams have been the same, Krypton burning, her family burning and her flying away leaving them all behind. However they have changed over time, where once her family stood alone she sees faces of others. Her sister, her Earth family, her friends. All begging her to save them, wearing her Supergirl outfit, she tries to fly to them save them but her efforts are futile, she watches them burn and flies away. Each time the dreams come back she wakes in a cold sweat, shivering and crying at how ultimately she cannot save those she loves the most. Kara quickly dresses and shoots out the window of her apartment. This is the only way she knows how to ease her trembling heart. Taking a few laps around the city as she checks up on her friends. Winn is still awake playing video games whilst clearly screaming about someone camping, whatever that means. The rest are asleep like she predicted they would be. Peaceful in their slumber. It appears the whole city is peaceful at this time of night. On her sweep around the city she spots loads of vans rolling in. There must be about 10 of them they split up, half heading to the east end of the city as the other moves toward the centre. Feeling torn as to which one she should follow figuring the centre of the city might be best to check on first. 

They pull up to a building a rather tall building that as far as she is aware has been empty for at least a year. Groups of men exit the vans all wearing black. Kara thinks to herself how ironic it is that the bad guys feel the need to wear all black and expect nobody to notice them. Deciding to watch for now before sweeping in, she watches them bring in loads of things, ranging from furniture to expensive looking equipment. Watching them work using her x-ray vision she sees them installing cameras, arranging furniture, fixing security locks to doors. Suddenly remembering the other vans she shoots of towards the east, using all her senses to find the vans doesn’t take her very long to find them at an apartment. Again they are moving things in. Maybe she is just being paranoid because of her dream but she can’t shake this feeling that something is coming. Something life changing. Something that is going to change everything, and that thought alone scares the hell out of her. Seeing nothing that she can reasonably go charging in for, she heads back to the city but again they are still just working as they were. Deciding to retire for the night as she has mostly cleared her mind enough to fall back to sleep. Heading home she decided as plan of action, tomorrow she will head to the building in the city as Kara Danvers, using her journalist ways to find out the true nature of this move. Also to inform the DEO of the events of the night so they can monitor both building for suspicious activity. 

The morning sun rises shining in through her window, feeling the warmth of Earths yellow sun caressing her face, Kara wakes stretching across her bed feeling lonely as images of her nightmare reappear in the light of day. She hears footsteps approaching her door and a sharp knock of the one person she knows always appears when she needs her the most. Darting towards the door, almost tripping in her excitement of the smell she almost tastes along with her favourite person. Yanking the door open almost pulling it off its hinges, grinning like a mad woman as Alex stands before her in her uniform with a bag filled with delicious pastries. 

“Alex I am so happy to see you” Kara beams at Alex. Alex smiles and shakes her head at Kara’s appearance, wearing pyjamas with little unicorns on them hair a mess clearly Kara has just woken up.

“You are just happy I’ve bought you food.” Alex tells her as she walks into the apartment handing Kara the bag her eyes were fixed on. Closing the door behind them as Kara devours the contents of the bag in record speed. Alex eyeing Kara the whole time seeing the smile she wore was slightly off almost forced. Knowing that look meaning only one thing.

“You had another nightmare again didn’t you” Alex states without even needing an answer she walks over to Kara and wraps her up in a hug. Kara melts into the hug realising it was exactly what she needed.

“How do you always know?” Kara asks hugging Alex tighter.

“I’m your sister, I always know.” Alex responds. The hug lasts a few more moments before Kara breaks apart, telling Alex about her dream and her flight around the city. Ponding for a few minutes, alex nods and tells kara to follow her instincts and she will inform J’onn about the vans and formulate a plan. Departing for work with another quick hug, Kara quickly gets ready and head to work herself.

“Miss Danvers, I hope you are late because you have a particularly interesting lead that kept you busy this morning instead of attending the morning meeting with the rest of the team.” Snapper with as much distain in his voice to make kara cringe. 

“I do in fact have a lead, last night somebody was moving into the empty building down on main last night and I wanted to get the first scoop on who this new person is.” Kara almost stutters in her explanation to Snapper that he clearly looks unimpressed. Shaking his head, “You are late again if you was at the meeting you would be aware that Mr Kent is in town to interview our newest resident, Miss Lena Luthor.” Kara just gapes at him.

“Luthor! As in Lex Luthor!” she almost screams at him. She knew of Lex, how he almost killed Superman, her cousin Kal-El. Having another Luthor suddenly move to National City, the same city that clearly has another Super here can only spell bad things. Her mind was spinning thinking about the feeling she had last night, this was why, a Luthor was in town. Feeling a heavy hand on her shoulder she turned to face Clark Kent. He looked grave, almost as if he understood how she was feeling, she knew the real reason he was here. To find out what a Luthor was doing here.

“I’m coming with you!” Kara all but blurted out at him. He just smiled and nodded his head aware of the situation would be best for both of them to be there.


	2. The Truth

They didn’t talk on their way over both with a grim face, walking into the lion’s den. They were met by a friendly receptionist informing them that Miss Luthor was expecting them. Stepping into the elevator feeling the panic rising in Kara as they rose to the top floor. The building itself looked pristine for a building up until last night was empty for at least a year. Walls were white, and the furniture was a mix of chrome and white. Sitting at a desk in front of large white doors was a young woman with red curly hair and a pleasant smile on her face. 

“Mr Kent, Miss Luthor will see you know. And Miss, what was your name?”

“Danvers” Kara added with a curt smile. “You may also accompany Mr Kent.” Clark smiled at the receptionist thanked her and entered through the large white doors. The office was as large as Ms Grant’s office, all white, with a couch just off from the centre of the room. Along one wall was just windows, looking over the city, it was a beautiful view with a balcony attached. At the desk sat a woman who Kara assumed was Miss Luthor, her back was turned to them as she held up a hand to indicate she would be with them in a moment. She wrapped up her phone call and turned to face them. Kara almost lost her breath in that moment, she had expected someone older someone who looked she wasn’t sure just evil she guessed. But this woman who rose with a charming smile on her face, raven hair and emerald coloured eyes, looked nothing short of stunning. She was talking and kara had to force herself back to the present to be a part of the conversation.

“… I know why you are here, you can save all of the charm for somebody else. Let’s just get down to business shall we?” Miss Luthor was pleasant in what she said but very professional. She spoke of charm but that is exactly what rolled of her by the bucket load. It was almost intoxicating.

“Sorry Miss Luthor, we just wanted to ask a couple of questions regarding the nature of your move to National City. Why move LuthorCorp out here? Is this your brother’s idea? Do you wish to cause problems here as Lex caused in Metropolis?” Clark grilled she Luthor, Kara for the life of her could not remember her name, and Luthor just sat there looking unaffected by the line of questioned being fired at her.

“LuthorCorp is no more.” She states without a moment of hesitation. “This is my company now and I am looking to re-brand it. We will no longer be following the ideals of my brother. I am changing this company for the good. Looking into ways to make the world better. To help people. And I don’t much appreciate my first day in this city being attacked in this nature, if you would like to leave I have other meetings today” Kara is almost impressed, but the thing that strikes her the most is she believes her. She doesn’t feel like she is being lied to. 

“Miss Luthor,” Kara starts, “Lena” she responds as her eyes meet with Kara’s. 

“Lena, we are not here to attack you in any way. As you are clearly aware with the situation regarding your brother that people may be tense regarding your move here. We just want to write the truth, I can say I am pleased you want to do good, in a sense help people recover from the things your brother did.” Kara said softly with passion filling her words as she spoke, Lena didn’t show anything during Kara’s speech but her eyes shone for a moment. They stared at each other for a moment either breaking eye contact until Clark cleared his voice.

“We will write what we find to be true Miss Luthor, and we will keep an ever watchful eye on your activities. We will be going now.” Clark was starting to irritate Kara with is rude behaviour to the woman who did nothing to him. He turned to leave, kara starts to follow in his shadow. 

“Excuse me Miss, what is your name?” Lena asks in a gentle tone Kara almost falls on her spin round to face her.

“Kara, Kara Danvers” she replies with a wide smile on her face. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Danvers, I hope to see you again in the future, maybe in a less hostile situation.” Lena smiles warmly at her as she turns in her seat indicating this meeting was over.


	3. The Coffee

Clark and Kara head over to the DEO to update them on the situation, Kara tells Clark she isn’t happy about the way he interrogated Lena.  
“Look Kara, I was friends with Lex before he turned. He was charming, sophisticated and talked about doing good for people. That’s what Luthor’s do they draw you in and make you believe their lies then they betray you and try to destroy the world. Do not trust Lena, she is a Luthor after all.” Clark told her sternly. This just infuriated Kara treating her like a child he needed to protect from the big bad Luthor and maybe he was right, but that was Lex and she doesn’t feel that from Lena. Instinctively she wants to defend her. Upon realising this she decided to say nothing, not wanting to cause a rift between her and last living relative. The rest of the flight is quite.

At the Deo, J’onn has a team assembled ready to survey LuthorCorp and the latest Luthor to join their city. As the Supers enter everyone flocks around Superman, singing their praise for all his work. Kara almost keels over laughing as Winn stands in front of him stammering about how incredible he is and how much he loves him. Yes he actually said he loved him, which in turn sent Winn the same shade of the Supers cape. Leaving this situation Kara approaches Alex and J’onn to tell them about Lena.

“Alex she was pretty awesome, she wants to help people, I’m sure she will have a positive impact on this city.” Kara all but gushes at Alex. Alex just crosses her arms unhappy with this current development and Kara’s clear interest in befriending this Luthor.

“Just be careful Kara, you know that a Luthor can never be trusted” Alex warns, Kara’s nose flares as Alex speaks.

“I’m not a child Alex, I can look after myself!” Kara seethes, she storms off. J’onn chuckles at the irony.

After the argument with Alex, Kara wasn’t in the best mood to be around anyone who would be negative toward someone who had done nothing wrong. Taking to the skies hovering above National City letting the cool breeze wash her of her annoyance at everyone, reflecting on her conversations of the day realising that maybe she shouldn’t have reacted that way to her friends after all she did herself assume Lena would be more like what she had heard a Luthor was. She did what everyone else did and assumed the worst, chastising herself for her rash judgement on somebody because of their name Kara decided to have a conversation with Lena again but this time as Supergirl. Show her that not everyone is going to assume the worst, a Super isn’t going to judge her on her brothers mistakes. 

Landing on the CEO’s balcony seeing the door was slightly open, she took that as an invitation to enter. Lena was sitting at her desk mounds of paperwork surrounding her as she took a drink of her cold coffee wincing at the realisation, Supergirl stepped into the office. 

“I can warm that up for you if you like?” Kara playful tone hoping to not make the young CEO jump, spinning around in her seat a startled look on her face was there for but a moment before she schooled her features to somewhat annoyed at the intrusion.

“You know that isn’t a door right?” Lena says with a perfectly arched eyebrow. She might have looked annoyed but Kara could see the undertones of amusement in her eyes as she spoke.

“Looks an awful lot like a door to me…” Kara grins in response, in her normal stance hands on her hips. Lena actually chuckles and shakes her head clearly more at ease in Supergirl’s presence that when she first walked through the door. 

“So why do I get this pleasure of your company, I know it’s not to test doors or warm up coffee.” Back to business Lena continues, “Is it to check on the Luthor, make sure she isn’t plotting to overthrow the government and take over National City?” Kara gapes at her taken back after their playful conversation moments prior.

“No Miss Luthor you have it wrong, I wanted to welcome you to National City. You are more than just your name, I spoke with Miss Danvers she spoke very highly of you. How you want to help people and do good, and I support that.” Speaking softly making her aware that she is on her side, Lena looks shocked for the first time as Supergirl finishes her little speech.

“You know Miss Danvers?” Lena inquires, seeing Supergirl nod she continues. “I only met her earlier but she seems nice, probably too nice to be a journalist but that doesn’t change anything, she does seem to be very good at her job.” Kara smiles as Lena rambles slightly a small blush forming on her cheeks causing her to turn around to hid them. 

“Like I said Miss Luthor she spoke highly of you, and if she has placed some trust in you then so shall I. I will leave you to your business considering its your first day here I don’t think that stack of papers is going to reduce anytime soon.” Before turning to leave she uses her heat vision to warm up Lena’s coffee, “enjoy your coffee Miss Luthor.” With that Supergirl was gone, Lena confused for a moment looking down at her coffee she smiles seeing the steam coming off her once cold drink, taking one last glance out her window smile still on her lips before turning back to her paperwork with a sigh.


	4. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while since I last updated, and this chapter is shorter than i intended. the next one will be longer.

A couple of weeks had passed since Lena Luthor had arrived in National City, overall not much had happened , a few petty crimes that Supergirl easily dealt with and the DEO was tracing rumors regarding alien technology that began circulating but nothing coming to light in their search. Alex grew frustrated with each dead end she found, she really was hoping that this warehouse she was surveying held some answers. She keep her distance as protocol until she saw something suspicious then she could call in her team who were on standby a couple of blocks away. Spending her time thinking about what had changed in the past few weeks since the first rumors surfaced. The only solid piece of information she had was a Luthor had come into town. 

She tried to talk about it the other day with Kara, asking if she knew the real reasons why Lena was here in National City and about Lex and his anti-alien movement. Well it’s safe to say that conversation didn’t end ideally, Kara bristled quickly at the mention of Lena, she seemed to strongly believe that Lena was here to get away from Lex and the movement. ‘Establish herself as true business woman’ as Kara had valiantly proclaimed, before turning on her heel and leaving Alex more frustrated that her sister can be so easily blinded by the Luthor. Kara had always had such a big heart and trusted people far too easily but come to think of it so had Clark when it came to Lex. Alex gathered that Krypton was a planet that excelled in science and the Kryptonians were drawn to those who wished to help the earth improve its science field. 

However a Luthor was the worst of the bunch, they manipulated people to their ideas, they only sort to better themselves under the guise of helping humanity. Which is why she would was Lena and take her down as soon as she showed her true colours and if she could steer Kara away from her, from what will inevitably be her own downfall she will protect her sister from anything.

Being trapped in her own mind Alex almost missed the sleek black car pull up to the warehouse and someone get out. Quickly shaking her head to clear her thoughts and get back on the mission at hand, she spots a woman climb out the car, at this distance she can’t make out what she looks like only she has dark hair. The woman was surrounded by three men each wearing dark clothing, she knew it was Lena it was the only person that made sense. Calling in back up she knew she needed to get closer to confirm her suspicions, she stalked down the building she was on as quickly as she could rounding on the warehouse to make an approach. The team was on their way but they would be about ten minutes and ten minutes could be too late to catch Lena in the act, sneaking into the building making sure she wasn’t seen or heard she drew her weapon, if they was carrying Alien weapons she would be ready to take them down before they did. 

Rounding the corner she saw them, the thugs had their guns raised as they checked out the rooms around them, but the woman was nowhere to be seen, where had Lena gone she needed to catch sight of her with back up five minutes away she needed eyes on the target. Maybe this was an opportunity she could take down these guys then Lena would be unprotected she readied herself to take them on, when she heard a voice behind her, smooth calm and sounding slightly amused at the situation, Alex spun around eyes darting to the woman behind her.

“Well who do we have here?”


End file.
